


That smile of yours

by vegetasbubble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella meets the Dark Lord for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That smile of yours

**Author's Note:**

> Title: That smile of yours   
> Rating: M   
> For: chimbomba 's wish @ hp_wishes   
> Prompt: Tom/Bellatrix. Dark!fic. Preferably something when Bella is younger.   
> Summary: Bella meets the Dark Lord for the first time.   
> Authors Notes: I love writing Tom/Bella now! Its so Tim Burton!

She was seventeen when she first met the Dark Lord, or Tom Riddle as he used to go by. Her parents had taken her and Narcissa to Malfoy Manor where Lord Malfoy was introducing his son Lucius to the Dark Lord also. In fact, many young adults were being introduced to the Dark Lord that night.   
  
Bella and Narcissa wore black cloaks around their robes, the hoods pulled up over thier hair. They entered the manor, her parents - Cygnus Black and Druella Rosier - leading the two girls into the main dining room.   
  
As they entered they spotted Lucius stanidng beside his father and bowing his head slightly. "Welcome," said Lord Malfoy, and directed his hand out to Cygnus.   
  
"Is he here?" Cygnus asked.   
  
Nodding, Lord Malfoy stepped back and revealed a curtained room. "They go inside, one by one and meet him and recieve their marks." Cygnus nodded and pushed his daughters forward.   
  
"Remember daughters," Cygnus hissed, "You must get these marks on a place where the Dark Lord can see it, however, Narcissa- because you are to marry Lucius next summer, you must get your's on your lower back. You shall be our spy." Narcissa nodded and she and Bellatrix removed their cloaks. Narcissa entered first, followed by Lucius and the two returned with a look of pain on thier face.   
  
"Bella," Cygnus ushered her into the room. Bellatrix walked into the roo slowly, and gasped when she seen the Dark Lord, still half human features plastering his appearence, sitting in an oversized black chair.   
  
"Young Bellatrix," he hissed, and twisted his finger in a "come-hither" curl. Bella walked forward and bowed to the Dark Lord. He stood up and walked forward, circiling her and touching her body, checking her she supposed.   
  
"Yes, you shall have great promise with time," he whispered. Bella nodded and he mentioned for her up stand up. She complied and faced him. He moved his hand to her face. "Look into my eyes, Bellatrix Black." She did as she was told and stared into his green lifeless eyes. Focusing on his eyes, she didn't realise that he was holding onto her arm with one hand and his wand was pressing into her skin until she felt the burning. Cringing, she tried to tare her eyes away but she couldn't.   
  
"Master...it hurts..."   
  
"Continue to look at me, Bella." Tears fell from her eyes but she continued to look at him. A minute later, he released her arm and moved away from her. Bella looked down at her arm and there, against her pale white skin, was the dark mark that would forever stain her skin.   
  
"You may leave now, Bellatrix Black," he hissed from his seat. Bella bowed and made to leave the room. "Oh Bella," he called, and she turned to face him, "You shall be very valuable to me in the future."   
  
With those final words, Bellatric nodded and left the room. A grin of power of her face. 


End file.
